Pretty Lady
by Yoru no Kuronue
Summary: Who knew that a conversation in a bar could lead to the best and worst moments in life? A story of drunken infatuation, quick betrayal, and forbidden love. LeonOC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Trinity Blood or ****it's**** characters. I own Marie. The idea of "No good points" comes from the movie The History Boys, which is excellent and all writers should watch it.**

**Yoru: This is actually just a re-upload. I sounded like a complete fool when I put it up the first time, so hopefully this will be better, even though I didn't actually change anything. I really just wanted to turn over a new leaf. I've actually only watched the anime, and not all of it at that. So...be kind.**

**Kuronue: Holy crap…straight pairings.**

**Yoru: Yeah, shut up.**

**Kuronue: Just an observation. Is it going to stay that way?**

**Yoru: Yes. The freaking pairing is Leon x Marie…with maybe a little Abel x ****Hugue.**

**Kuronue: I knew it! I knew you had to have some slash!**

**Yoru: (whine) I can't help it! It's too pretty! Anyway, enjoy the fic and I hope it's not too train-wreck-ish.**

Leon stared into the depths of his third drink. Father Tres and the Professor were off in some remote corner of the bar, asking questions regarding Methuselah activity. Leon had been told to stay put and be ready in case anyone made trouble. As for why he had to stay put…

"Not my fault that my 'conversational skills leave something to be desired,' to use the words of the Professor," he grumbled into the golden liquid in his cup. Tossing it back, he scanned the room. And he saw her.

She was talking to a group of drunken men across the bar. Her skirt framed lovely legs and a pert, sweet derriere. Her shirt hugged a perfect hourglass figure. He couldn't see her face yet, but her hair was long and golden, tied back in a high ponytail. Very pretty.

She turned, and Leon was not disappointed. Her face was the epitome of femininity, all heart-shape, full lips, defined cheekbones, and big gorgeous eyes. Oh, those eyes: orange and gold fighting for dominance on a light green background. No painter could do them justice.

She sat a couple of seats away from him and ordered a drink. Leon wanted to scoot closer, but he thought he would probably fall off his stool if he tried. So he attempted conversation from where he sat.

"Hello," he said brilliantly. She eyed him.

"Hi."

"I'm Leon."

"Marie." She took her drink and scooted over the couple of seats separating her from him.

"I'm with the priests." He jerked his finger at Father Tres and the Professor.

"You're a priest?" she asked, giggling. He let a goofy smile edge across his lips.

"I _am_ a little drunk, but I've been worse. If I had been sober, I wouldn't have even tried to talk to you."

"Really. What are priests doing in a bar?"

"I'm not really a priest. I'm just paying penance." He glanced over at Father Tres and the Professor; the latter was glaring at him.

"Ah. Well, it's a little strange to see their kind here." She'd finished her drink and gotten another one.

"They want information. What better place to get that than in a bar?"

"Good point."

"There are no good points. Only facts." Leon leaned his head on his hand, "So what're you doing here?"

"It's a good place to be. Not too loud or rough, and I can get a good drink." Marie smiled around her drink, which she tossed back and got another.

"Are you trying to get drunk?"

"Trying to at least match you so we're on an even keel." She laughed, and Leon couldn't help but laugh with her.

"You're so pretty," he said, a little dreamily.

"You're not bad looking yourself."

"Thanks."

"Let's get totally wasted," she suggested, getting another drink.

"I don't think the priests would like that."

"Who cares what they like?"

"I do, honestly. They're good people, and I _am_ supposed to be watching out for them." Leon slid a sidelong glance toward the priests again. Tres was standing, and the Professor was shaking their informant's hand.

"Looks like they're leaving," Marie said, sighing, "So I guess you are too."

"'Fraid so. But…I can come back later." Leon wasn't actually sure he could, but he would definitely try.

"Do that. I'll be here." Marie smiled beautifully, and Leon knew he'd come back even if he had to break doors down to get there.

* * *

"Please tell me you were vying for information from that attractive young lady." The Professor gave Leon the evil eye. 

"…Ish," Leon mumbled.

"Lies. Must you flirt with the ladies, Leon?"

"I don't, as a rule. She's just really pretty."

"Leon is planning to go back and see her later," Tres said in a monotone. Leon glared daggers at him and wished for a moment that looks _could_ kill.

"Really? She's just really pretty, is that all?" the Professor asked innocently.

"She likes my conversational skills," Leon shot back. The Professor laughed.

"She must have been drunk. Very well, I will talk Lady Caterina into letting you go back to the pretty lady."

"…Really? In return, you want what?"

"Nothing. I approve of romance."

"That's new."

"Shall I accompany him?" Tres asked. The Professor looked thoughtful.

"If you were to go, Lady Caterina may quicker approve the notion," he said after a moment. Leon grinned at Tres.

"You might learn something," he teased.

"Positive."

"The answer is a sly 'maybe', Tres."

"A sly maybe, then."

Leon sighed and engaged the Professor in conversation.


End file.
